A World Reborn Story Version
by Amon-100
Summary: This store is the same a world reborn. Theres a better explation why i have done this in the story so check it out and tell me what you think


(A/N): This is my first Evangelion fan fic so I don't know how good it will be but it will get better as the story goes on. This story is rated M because it contains strong language(in various languages) and (maybe)** possible** lemon scenes.

This story begins two months after the failed third impact but the prologue is occurs just after Unit – 01 is taken in to space by the MP Eva's

So read on and please review I need to know what you think of it

(A/N): well I gess you want to know why i changed the format of this story. Well i needed to write a short story for english and i had noi good idea so i changed the format of the prologue of "A World Reborn" like at 5 am on the day it was due. the best thing wasthat I got anA /A+. so inlite of this i decided to post it and see what you guy's think of it, also i will try to get chapter two ofthe script story up as soon as i can. Please read and REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I do not own evangalion i.e. the story, the places and the characters they are property of ganiex. So there is no need to get the lawyer's involved, please don't get the lawyer's involved I beg of you!

Neon

Genesis

Evangalion

A world reborn

Prologue

By

Amon-100

On a cliff looking over looking over Tokyo 3 a mysterious figure no older than 16 is resting on a jet black motorcycle in the center to to others his face cover up by a sort of scarf, a bandana covering his hair leaving only his blood red eyes visible. He was dressed in black combat pants, a tight black shirt and a black trench coat with a combat knife on the left shoulder.

Moving his right hand to his waist he brushing aside his trench coat to remove a pare of binoculars from a pouch on his belt. Bring them up to his eyes he began to scan the sky, after several minutes he locks his gaze on a large purple being plummeting towards the earth, he follows the object until slams in to the ground creating a massive shock wave.

Seeing the shock wave he dropped the binoculars and grabs

on to the bikes on either side of his own to prevent them form falling.

When the shock wave dissipated he picked up the binoculars set his gaze on the massive being which is Evangelion Unit – 01, pressing a button on the binoculars to allow him to see through the Eva to the young boy who was piloting it. He was unconscious but the scanner in the binoculars showed the pilots life sighs were stable.

Placing the binoculars back in there pouch he opened his mind to inform the others._" Psycho reporting the third is stable return when your objectives are complete"_

Psycho began to relax when he heard a rustling noise coming for behind him, almost like lightning he drew one of the modified berreta 9mm's he kept in the back of his belt and began to scan his surroundings keeping his finger clenched on the trigger of the sliver gun which gleamed in the sun light. Damn I must be going crazy Psycho thought as he returned the silver, ivory handled gun to his holster.

Leaning on the handlebars of his bike he began to look over the battle zone below, crimson red blood from the MP Eva's stained the area and the ravaged carcus of Unit – 02 was like a monument on the decimated landscape seconded by the creator caused by the falling Unit - 01.

As he stared out over the cliff Psycho felt a warm ghostly presence on the seat behind him followed by the razor sharp tang of a familiar knife pressing on his throat. "Shadow my love you should be careful with that knife you might hurt some one" Patting on the seat of the bike next to him "Make you self visible and take a seat"

With that the knife leaves his throat and presence moves to the next bike and makes itself visible reveling a young girl no older than psycho dressed exactly the same manner, wearing a dark trench coat, black pants and shirt. Her face and hair were covered in the same manner only leaving a pair of identical blood red eyes visible, the only thing about her that was different was that she had her long hair which came to just below shoulder blades platted and raped in a black cloth bandage.

"How did it go?" Psycho asked

"The second is stable but unconscious." Shadow replied as she replaced the silver combat knife in a sheath on her thigh

"Excellent now all we have to do is wait for Feral to return and we can move on."

"Why would the lilums want to create final impact, love? Don't they know that it will completely purge all life from this world." Shadow asked as she looked over the cliff

"Seele believed it would end in the joining of all souls creating a perfect world, a perfect existence for all, but that is just an elusion. Lucky it did not go to plan."

"Yes the vessel and the sacrifice chose to reincarnate this world."

As they spoke a young girl dressed exactly like the other two her face and hair covered, leaving only her blood red cat eye shaped eyes visible emerges form the forest behind them. She had two half meter razor sharp blades fixed on each her forearms, which quickly snapped back agenst her arms as she approached the group.

"Good to see you sister how did your objective go."

"The first is safe I placed her exactly where father told me to." Feral answer as she took her place on the last bike

"Where to next, love?"

"We must get to Germany and place our selves in the Berlin Nerve base before the world awakens, Golem at Triad Ops HQ has put in place the necessary data in there Magi, it will seam like we were always there.

"Good old sis. But you have to learn to get along with her love."

"She my sister in law, honey plus she doesn't like me."

"Of course she likes you, love."

"She doesn't like me she tried to castrate me with that armored foot of hers on our wedding day."

"Did she get you love."

" Yes"

"Ouch Good thing you can't feel pain"

" I hate to Brake up this golden moment but brother what about he personnel in the base they will not remember us being there." Feral asked as she adjusted her bandana.

"Sister I you under estimate me, I will use my abilities to implant false memories in to there minds I am called Psycho for a reason you know."

"Brother, I thought you were called Psycho because you did things that are completely insane?"

"That is also true sister." Psycho replied starting his bike." Feral, Shadow we must move quickly follow me."

With that the two girls started there bikes and the triad speed of the side of the cliff at blinding speed, lading a few feat away from a crater cause by the earlier N2 mine explosions, and head out of Tokyo 3

_" My God love, Feral is right you are psycho, you nearly fell in that N2 crater!"_

_"Told ya"_

_" But Shadow I didn't I missed that pothole by at least 5 feet"_

_"You miss it by under 2 feet. You could of killed you're self and I am not becoming a widow because of you stupidity love.!" Shadow shouted._

_"That's not going to happen my dear."_

_"So where are we headed brother?"_

_"An abandoned airstrip just out side of Tokyo 2 there is a cargo plane fuelled up and waiting for us."_

_"How long do we have till the world awakens love?"_

_"Just under two days!" _Psycho then revved his bike._ "That is why we must hurry so try to keep up!" _

With that Psycho sped out of view with the two girls hot on his tail. After some time riding the triad arrive at the airstrip and drive their bikes into the cargo plane's hold.

"Sister close the cargo door and tie down the bikes, Shadow come help me with the pre flight check" Psycho ordered as he got of his bike.

"Yes sir" replied both Shadow and Feral as the got of there bikes

"Don't call me sir" Psycho spat as he headed for the cockpit "Come on Shadow"

The two then entered the cockpit leaving Feral to do her work. When they got in to

the cockpit Psycho and Shadow take their seats respectively with Psycho in the pilots seat and Shadow in the co-pilots seat, Psycho begin the pre flight checks.

"Right engine 1 and 2"

"Check"

"Left engine 1 and 2"

"Check"

"Landing gear"

"Check. How many more systems do we have to go through love, I'm getting bored"

"Less than half a dozen more be patient shadow. Plus you said that you did not want to become a widow because of my so called stupidity."

"Ya so what"

"Well not finishing this checks would be stupidity on my part and could get us all killed."

"I hate went you use what I say agenst me." Drawing her combat knife "Also if you ever do any think stupid again I will slit you're throt, under stood?" Now get back to you're checks. Shadow barked as she sheathed her knife.

"Yes my love. But as for you bordom i'm sure we could do some thing about that."

"Cool your jets and get back to your checks casinova"

Ten minutes later the clang of the cargo door closing is heard and Feral enters the cockpits sitting in one of the free seats.

"What did I miss"

"Not much just Shadow's usual death treats. A the joys of being marryed"

"Damn I love seeing you fight especially when the knives come out."

"I know you do but it is dangerous." Shadow replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. She then runs her index fingure diagonaly from her left tempal to right cheek over the scarf covering her face.

"I can't beleve you forgave me so easily when that happened." Psycho replyed.

It happened because of my own foolishness I am the only one to blame. So you can stop apologising every time it comes up in a conversation love, staring now, because in is going to come a lot on this mission.

"Yes my angel of death" Turning back to Feral "Every thing good to go"

"Yep."

"All three bikes tied down?"

"Yep"

"Cargo door closed?"

"Yes brother"

"Good because on our last operation you forgot to scure the bikes, that nearly caused a huge accident when we took off" Psycho stated in a mater-of-fact tone of voice

"Ya but me and Q fixed and resprayed them, plus they needed to be survaced any way" Feral replyed giving puppy dog look all thow only it only showed in her cateyes due to the scarf covering her face.

"That's not the point." Psycho spat flicking a switch to start the engines. "A screw it, next stop Germany"

With that the plane took off and disappeared over Tokyo 2.

(A/N): I hope you liked the prologue I changed the format this is the first time I have done a fan fic in book format please review tell me what you think of my first attempt. Oh and if you were wondering the sections in this chapter that were in italics were telepathic conversation I will explain more about that in later chapters.

So please read and review I don't care if they are flames I just want to hear back for you. Lastly I am looking for some one to preread some of my work if any one is interested please drop me a line in a review.

Peace

Amon-100


End file.
